Galletas Azules y Leche Podrida
by LiiArz
Summary: La pequeña Flaky prepara galletas para su adorado Flippy para esperar ansiosa el momento en que este termine dormido en la cama y así cantarle una canción de cuna.


¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta pero con un oneshot(muy corto),pronto o tarde subiré la continuación de Hide and Seek.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son única y exclusivamente de sus autores.

Advertencia: Contenido para mayores de 18.

Canción: Milk and Cookies

* * *

 **Uno,dos**

 **La melatonina está viniendo por ti**

 **Tres,cuatro**

 **¿Bebé no vas a cerrar la puerta?**

No sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en ese pequeño y asqueroso cuarto pero estaba segura de que fue hace mucho tiempo que se despertó en ese pequeño y jodido cuarto rosa.

Ella ya estaba loca pero encerrarla en un cuarto rosa ya era volberla mucho más.

Detestaba estar en este lugar con un ataúd como cama, una pequeña cocina junto con una mesa y un refrigerador donde estaba siempre la pequeña nota de su captor, solicitado que le hiciera de comer para que así ella tuviera una recompensa o de lo contrario un castigo.

 **Cinco,Seis**

 **Termine con esto**

 **Siete,Ocho**

 **Se hace tarde, cierra tus ojos** **y duerme por días**

No recordaba exactamente que paso antes de llegar ahí, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que paso despues. Aun sentía las manos de Fliqpy recorriendo su cuerpo y queriendo saciarse de este, no va a negar que el era feo y fue totalmente asqueroso hasta cierto punto fue agradable, probablemente fuera masoquista.

Aun recordaba como Fliqpy la había despojado de sus pijamas y de como recorrió su pecho con boca y manos y de como este la había hecho tener un sin fin de orgasmos solo con su lengua. También recordaba como la hizo suplicar para que la follara mas rudamente y como fácilmente había aceptado pronunciar palabras obscenas solo por el placer que sentía en esos momentos para que cuando terminaran llorara como alma en pena.

 **Silencio pequeño bebé**

 **Tomate tu leche en mal estado**

Recordaba como se había reído ante su llanto y obligado a chupar su pene mientras la llamaba "Bebe llorón" y susurrando que tomara su leche.

 **Estoy Jodidamente loca,**

 **Necesito mi receta**

 **¿Te gustan mis galletas?**

 **Fueron hechas especialmente para ti**

Con ira ante sus recuerdo empezó a golpear la masa para galletas que estaba preparando para su querido Fliqpy anhelando la cara que llegara a poner después de probar tan delicioso manjar.

 **Con un poco de** **azúcar**

 **pero con mucho veneno** **también**

Feliz empezó a tatarear una canción, sabia que si se mostraba algo deprimida y con lagrimas Fliqpy no tardaría en bajar y darle de su "chupón" para que dejara de ser un bebé llorón.

 **"Cenizas, cenizas es hora de que caigan"**

 **¡Oh Cariño!,¿ahora me quieres?**

 **No puedo soportarlo mas, necesito ponerte en la cama**

 **Y cantarte una canción de cuna en donde mueres al final**

Como deseaba Flaky ver a su pequeño amado postrado en una cama mientras ella le cantaba una dulce canción de cuna, obviamente sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que Fliqpy no pudiera poder respira.

 _Porque ya no lo iba a necesitar._

 ** _Ocho,Nueve_**

 ** _No quiero volver a verte_**

 ** _Diez,Once_**

 ** _Me quito lo negro muy_ _fácil_**

Flaky tenía que colocar el pequeño ingrediente especial que harías que las galletas fueran lo mas fantástico del mundo y cuidadosamente las metió en el orno a sabiendas de que Fliqpy todavía la estaba viendo y discretamente se fijo en un peluche de osito que estaba junto a una muñeca muy parecida a ella.

 **Mierda detrás de las cortinas**

 **que estoy harta de endulzar**

Cuando escucho el teléfono sonar a la misma hora, vertió rápidamente el liquido azul encima de las galletas junto con azúcar en polvo

 **La próxima vez que estés solo**

 **piensa mas rápido cuando tomes el teléfono**

Cuando la campana sonó dando a entender que las galletas estaban lista Flaky siguió tatareando esa pequeña canción de locura que entonaba su cabeza mientras esperaba la llegada de su captor para comer "leche" con galletas.

Espero paciente y vio como la puerta de su armario se habría, había descubierto hace tiempo que esa era la única salida pero el día en que intento escapar Fliqpy la espero al final de la salida para golpearla y después follarla rudamente aun con sangre encima.

¡Oh que pequeños recuerdos!

Escucho la silla chillar cuando fue movida de su lugar, su captor se había sentado en esta mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja para después tocarle suavemente el cabello.

"Después de comer las galletas te tomaras tu leche"

Respondió con cu cabeza moviendo la de arriba a abajo pues sabía perfectamente de que si hablaba sin permiso de aquel oji-verde este la agarraría a patadas contra "su cama" por ser "una niña mala y contestona".

Miro atentamente su obra de arte, que eran las galletas que estaba preparando en forma de ositos y con una débil capa de azucara color azul y _"algo más"._

Observo como Fliqpy las degustaba sonriendo pero en una milésima de segundos su mirada se transformo a una totalmente sería y afilada mientras se sostenía su garganta como si quisiera expulsar "eso".

"TÚ" gruño enfurecido.

"Yo" susurro extendiendo una gran curva en su rostro al final.

Los ojos de esa pequeña niña se convirtieron en un azul hielo que podría congelar la sangre.

 **Cenizas, cenizas es hora de que caigan**

 **¡Oh Cariño!,¿ahora me quieres?**

 **No puedo soportarlo mas, necesito ponerte en la cama**

 **Y cantarte una canción de cuna en donde mueres al final.**

"Duérmete niño,duérmete ya, que ahí viene el coco y te comerá"

Pobre chico, al parecer se durmió demasiado tarde.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? me encanta la idea de que nuestro pequeño espín se transforme en algo mas "filoso".

En fin, espero sus reviews ya que me dan ánimos para no ir al psicólogo y no desperdiciar tan hermosa y divina mente como la mía.


End file.
